Let's Talk
by rolypolyrizzoli
Summary: My take on what should of happened after 3x2. Rizzles. Rated M for future chapters.


**AN: **I apologize in advance for any typos/grammar errors.

* * *

_"Come on, Maura, it's time to wake up."__Jane said cradling Maura in her lap.__"You have to wake up. Please... I...I love you."__Jane sniffed and a few silent tears ran down her cheeks._

_She felt Maura stir in her lap, and her head moved to look up at Jane.__"Jane..."__she said weakly.__"Shh..I'm right here.."__Jane said holding Maura closer to her.__"Jane...I dreamt we were camping, and you won sweetest camper again.."__Maura said__"Oh yeah?"__Jane said with a smile. "Mhm." Maura said as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head closer to Jane. __"Jane...I love you too."_

_Holding back sobs and trying to be strong for Maura, Jane leaned forward and kissed the top of Maura's head. Bringing Maura closer she rested her chin on top of her head and held her there while they sat in silence waiting for help to come._

* * *

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Maura said as Tommy and Frankie helped Maura through the door of her house. "It's no problem." The youngest Rizzoli said tightening his grip on Maura as his older brother and him brought her over to her couch. Maura knew Tommy had a crush on her; she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that she liked his older sister.

"Alright, thanks bro." Jane said patting her younger brother on the shoulder as she made her way over to the couch to sit next to Maura.

"Do you want to put your leg up?" Jane asked grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap for Maura to rest her foot on. "Yes, thank you." Maura said laying down and putting her bad leg on the pillow that was on Jane's lap. Jane placed her hands on Maura's good leg that was off the pillow and in her lap.

"I see you're in good hands Maura. If you girls need anything…well you know where to find me." Angela said giving both the girls a kiss on the cheek, and turning to her youngest boys "You two, come with me. They need to rest." She said pulling the arms of her youngest boys.

"Bye, guys!" Frankie yelled as his mother pulled him through the door.

"Yeah, bye Jane! Maura, feel bet-" Tommy said unable to finish his sentence as his mother yanked him out the door too.

"Okay, that was weird." Jane said turning back to look at Maura. She looked so tired, and all Jane wanted to do was cuddle up on this couch and hold her close to her to protect her from, what, Jane didn't know. Even after everything they've been through she still felt she needed to protect Maura. She'll always protect her.

"Yeah." Maura said tiredly wrapping her arms around herself. "Do you need a blanket?" Jane asked. "No I'm fine." Maura said. Maura didn't know if Jane was going to even talk about it, _she said she loved me_ _and I told her I loved her too _Maura thought. She wondered if she should bring it up or not, but Jane wasn't too good at explaining her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Maura." Jane said looking down at Maura's legs in her lap. "I was a jerk." She said looking up at Maura with tired eyes. "It's okay, Jane. I'm sorry too…we were both jerks." Maura said sitting up stretching her arms out for a hug. Jane smiled scooting herself out from under Maura's legs, slowing trying not to hurt her, but Maura decided to move her whole body and sit straight up. "Put the pillow on the coffee table." Maura said lifting her bad leg up and letting it hover over the table while she waited for Jane to put he pillow down. "Ah, thank you." Maura said laying her foot down slowly on the pillow and sitting back against the couch. "Okay, now where's my hug?" she asked smiling. Jane smiled and leaned over to hug her. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you too, Jane." _So Much._

"Want to head to bed now? I'm exhausted." Jane asked getting up from the couch. "I'll carry you. If you want me too?" Jane asked. "You're going to sleep in my bed tonight?" Maura asked sitting forward looking up at Jane. "Only if you want me too." Jane said. "I do. Please." Maura asked. Jane leaned forward and scooped Maura up in her arms.

Setting Maura down on her bed, Jane made her way over Maura's large closet to find something for the both of them to sleep in. She found Maura a set of matching pajama's for Maura and a Boston PD tee-shirt and shorts for herself, she left there for whenever she spent the night.

After handing Maura her pajama's Jane got dressed right there in front of her. She stripped down to just her sports bra and boy briefs. Maura couldn't help but stare. Despite the scars that were scattered around her body, she was perfect, Maura thought. Before Jane could catch her staring Maura undid her blouse and put her pajama top on.

"Jane, I think I'm going to need your help with the pants." Maura said already trying to take them off but only making it past her thighs.

"Just slow pull them down my legs." Maura said. "Um.. okay." Jane said bending forward grabbing the waist of the pants and slowing pull them down to her ankles. She saw a glimpse of Maura's underwear, a black thing.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay, now what?" she asked nervously. "I'm going to take my good leg out first then slowly take out the bad one. You're going to have help me with pajama pants too." Maura said as she took her good leg out and then her bad one. She winced at the pain it caused. "Okay, now just slip my pajama pants on over my ankles and pull them up to my thighs, and I'll do the rest myself." Jane did as she said, again seeing the black thong.

"Thanks, Jane." Maura said smiling up at her. "Y..Yeah, you're welcome."

Flipping the light off Jane made her way over to side of the bed. "You alright Maur? You need anything?" Jane asked as she sat down but not yet laying down just incase Maura need something before they went to bed. "No, I'm fine Jane. Please lay down, relax." Maura said as she patted Jane's side of the bed to indicate she wanted her lay down. Jane laid down trying not to bump Maura's bad leg, but then remembering it's the other leg that's not next to her.

"Goodnight, Maur." Jane said rolling over so she was facing her.

"Goodnight, Janie.." Maura said look back at her, but Jane hadn't closed her eyes.

"You called me Janie.." Jane said with a smile. "Only Ma and Pa, and sometimes my brothers call me that."

"I hope it's okay that I called you that." Maura wondered.

"It's okay, Maur. You can call me anything you like." Placing a hand on Maura's.

Maura twitched at the touch, she was cold, but Jane was so warm. She was always warm.

"Maur, you're so cold." Jane scooted over and wrapped her arm around Maura. "Better?" she asked as her breath lingered on Maura's ear.

"Y…Yeah. Much better." She snuggled closer resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Mhm…Jane?" Maura moaned.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maur." Jane said tightening her hold on Maura.

"I know, Jane. Let's go to sleep, and we can talk about it in the morning." She said as she turned her head to place a soft kiss on Jane's jaw.

Talk about what in the morning? Jane thought. Somehow Jane knew what they were going to talk about, and she was ready.

A few minutes after that, they both were fast asleep, wrapped protectively in each other's arms.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
